Gravity
by blottyparchment
Summary: He couldn't really see her before. It wasn't until they were going to college that she becomes interesting in his eyes and before he knows it, he can't escape the pull of gravity. Post Episode 52. R and R.


Rei x Aya is sort of easy to get tired of. Don't get me wrong. It's my favorite pairing in Super Gals! It frustrated me to see Aya so helpless and Rei so insensitive. For me, this pairing was the hardest to develop in Super GALS!. That's why I am attempting to do the couple justice (and I hope I have) by writing my own, despite the multitude of Rei x Aya fanfics out there. This is my take on what may have happened had they gone on to college. For story purposes, the characters may be out-of-character here, so please bear with it. Hope you find this shoddy piece of writing, an interesting read.

Disclaimer: Super GALS! does not belong to me. I'm just a poor girl trying to feed my hunger for writing.

**Super Gals! **

**Gravity**

**by: kagaribi**

**- AYA -**

"What are you doing there, standing like a wallflower but failing to?"

Her soft voice permeated his ears and his ash-gray eyes snapped on her. Deep-blue hair and a smiling face invaded his sight. They have reached waist-length now, her hair.

"Aya," he uttered, detaching himself from the wall. "Classes over?" he always asked, despite knowing the outcome.

"Mm-hmm," Aya always replied, bangs bobbing along with her head. "And you?"

Same answer. "Done."

Without another word more, he walked on his own to the direction of the lobby. The girl could not help but feel a trace of disappointment sprouting from within. He confused her. Why was he so unpredictable? One moment, he was gentle with her. Another, he was insensitive, acting as if nothing was going on between them. It stung to be treated so frigidly by him, even though she should be accustomed to him by then. This was the person who once upon a time earned descriptions such as 'insensitive ass' and 'cold bastard' from one of their friend's flagrant and spontaneous name-calling fits. At the recollection of her dear friend's idiosyncrasies, Aya allowed herself a whimsical smile, hugging her books close to her chest and inhaling a gulp of breath before she shouted out, "Rei!"

Some distance away, she perceived the back of his chocolate-brown head turn slightly while he ceased to a standstill in the midst of the moving crowd. Aya sped up to his side.

"You shouldn't keep walking so fast. If you keep walking away from me like that, I wouldn't have any stamina left that one of these days I might just give up following." Nowadays, she joked about it to him. Ironic, how she dressed up her feelings with facetious words. This was the only way she could be honest without sounding like a pining schoolgirl distracted of affections, desperately chasing after an unrequited love, which she realized she must have appeared so, two years ago and maybe, even now. Sometimes, Aya thought she still was.

Whatever she said, he would only smirk and crank out some wisecrack remark. "Well, you caught up, didn't you?"

God, how she wished she could wipe off that conceited smirk, holding some secret only he himself knew.

"Cafeteria or outside?" Their conversation moved on to the habitual things they talked of, as simple as that. They never lingered for too long before either eluded discussing Aya's feelings, which somehow, neither could elucidate, became taboo. On Aya's part, she did not want to push him into answering her feelings prematurely. Deep down, it was a reality, some part of her was afraid of finding out the truth. She already hurt herself before, trying to rush things with Rei, forcing trespass into his locked heart . She could only reconcile herself with what they had, for now.

Aya touched a finger to her chin, considering. "Um, cafeteria's fine. I still have to do some research in the main library later on."

"Term paper?"

"Un." Silently, Aya waited for him to say more -- prayed he would.

"Don't strain yourself."

It stirred something in Aya. Rei did not see, yet he might have sensed the blossoming of a little smile hidden behind her flowing cascade of perse hair as Aya responded with a second, conservative, "Un."

The remainder of the walk was spent in silence until they arrived at the lobby. To the left of the entrance, they descended a flight of stairs leading to the basement refectory. There were only a few students and some faculties eating, since it was already past lunch time. Or the other reason could be, that the food they served in that college was just not a popular choice.

Albeit they were attending the same university, Aya and Rei belonged to different disciplines, ergo, different colleges. The common classes everyone must take were, however, designated to that building. Aya had most of her classes in the morning and the last two were held there. Then, when she discovered that her and Rei's schedules almost matched each other's exactly, the last two classes, especially -- the ritual of having a late lunch together just fell into place. She did not suggest that.

The first time Aya entered Humanities, twenty minutes late, during her first week of college, she had snuck to the back part of the room. Sitting down, she was surprised to find a glimpse of Rei sitting in the same row with only some few students in between them. She must have stared for a very long time because he eventually returned the attention, his cool, ash-grey eyes meeting her copper ones. Aya was stunned when he smiled and waved his hand. Getting over her initial reaction, Aya repaid the gesture with a smile of her own and waved back, mouthing, "Hi."

She came to class early, the next day. At that time, It took all of Aya's courage to sit beside him. He only acknowledged her presence with a quick glance, speaking only when the lecture was almost over. "What's your last class?"

"English, right after this. Same building -- Room 128. Why?"

Aya patiently waited for his response, gathering her belongings quietly, in the process. However, he only resumed what little interaction they were having after they had stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll wait for you outside the room after your last class," he told her casually. "You don't eat an early lunch, do you?"

"Huh? N-no, I don't..." answered Aya dazedly.

"We'll have lunch together." It almost sounded and felt like a command, the way he said it, that Aya had no right to refuse. Everything happened just as quickly as a whirlwind, Rei leaving her standing there in confusion.

So, the story went.

Her only conclusion was, he really confused her. She could never read what was on Rei Otohata's mind. Most of the time, he was a lone wolf. Some of the time, he could actually be sociable.

_There is so much I don't know about you I want to know about. You're like transparent water -- no matter how hard I try to cup you in my hands, I'll never catch all. A bit of you will always slip through my fingers, and then you will slip away altogether. You're like murky water -- no matter how hard I squint at the surface, I will not be able to see the depths clearly, your obscure depths._

_But I want to understand you._

Aya would cherish everything, anything, -- every second spent with him, even if it was just lunch together, a routine that became part of her regular life; every conversation they had, successful or not, give and take or one-sided -- if it meant getting one step closer to learning more about him.

Out of habit, Aya would observe him from across the table during lunch. She compared herself to an artist and he was her sketch, one who would not easily agree with the artist, would not have himself be completed in just a day. He had to be worked on detail by detail, one day at a time. Aya enjoyed bringing out each of those details in him, even the simplest ones.

She would observe until he noticed her, like then.

"What is it?"

She knew he was the paradigm of immaculate table manners, but...

Leaning across, Aya brushed away the grain of rice stuck on his right cheek. "You had something there,"

...occasionally, he was sloppy.

It was a single, momentary interruption in the monotony that disconcerted the impassive Rei but made Aya smile. He expressed his thanks and when nothing more was said, they continued where they left off -- Rei, picking up his spoon and fork and Aya, forking her pasta -- only to talk again later, when they had both pushed their plates aside.

"Stay awhile?" asked Rei.

"Up to 2:30, maybe. Then, I'll be going to the library," Aya said, looking over at the clock mounted on the wall. It was only 2:15. "What about you? You have your part-time job this afternoon, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you leaving now?" Aya tried to say it without expecting, tried not to show, yet she yearned for an answer pleasant to her ears.

Rei gazed contemplatively at her with his ash-grey eyes. After some time, he shifted in his seat, replying, "I'll stay with you until 2:30."

The words came in a way that surprised her to hear them. But she felt also happy at the same time. Rei the Heartless, as Ran Kotobuki -- Super Gal of Shibuya -- dubbed him, was not so heartless after all, or was the ice prince just beginning to thaw? Anyhow, Aya clapped her hands, saying, "Well, since we'll be staying for a while, would you mind watching over my bag while I go buy dessert?"

"I don't mind."

Aya pressed her palms on the table and pushed herself up, feet of the chair scraping the floor. "Would you like me to buy you something?"

"No, thank you," declined Rei.

"If you say so." Clutching her purse, Aya left the table to buy her dessert. Why did she have to ask, despite somehow knowing what the answer would be?

"Strawberry Delight, please."

Aya paid for her order and turning back to return to their table, she halted in place when she found no sign of Rei as her eyes scanned the whole place. She approached the table they had occupied only a while ago. It had already been cleared, yet she was sure it was the right table. Pulling a chair to sit down on, she tried to quell the panic that was starting to well up in her.

_He must have left because he felt impatient. Did I take too long? It's only 2:18. _Thought Aya while eyeing the cafeteria clock. _No. He probably went to the comfort room. _Aya reassured herself. Still, there was uncertainty in her assurances. She waited several minutes before she grasped a familiar voice.

"You didn't think I would abandon you so suddenly, did you?"

Aya's lifted her head to find Rei standing in front of her. Immediately, anxiety was replaced by relief and she relaxed in her seat. "Where had you been?"

"Rest room."

Just then, registering the sight of her tote bag hanging on his shoulder, she could not prevent a bubble of laughter emerge from her.

To be treated that way must have been a first to Rei the Heartless, because his face showed a semblance of irritation. Perhaps, he just was not used to it.

"Here," Rei handed Aya her tote bag across the table.

"Thanks." Aya lowered her bag unto the chair beside her. The blue-haired girl was compelled to explain herself that as soon as Rei had settled himself, she launched into an apology. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself when I saw you carrying my bag. I would think that most guys would be ashamed of carrying a girl's bag for her."

That was really only half of the apology. She could only confess the other half in her mind. _I'm sorry I didn't put more faith in you. Despite being 'insensitive ass' and 'cold bastard' to Ran and the others, you wouldn't just leave me alone like that, would you? It's not your style, is it?_

"Your ice cream's melting," Rei pointed out.

"Oh no!" moaned Aya, glancing down. True enough, the ice cream had already melted into pink-colored soup with bits of cherry floating in it.

"Stay here," Rei ordered, getting up on his feet all of a sudden.

"W-wait! W-where are you going, Rei!" Rei had already gone to the counter, before he could be stopped and when he came back, he was holding something in his hand, which he laid on the table in front of Aya. It dumbfounded her to see it was the same as the cup of ice cream she bought, except the flavor was vanilla.

"It's for making your ice cream melt." He placed a spoon in the crook of her hand.

Amusement surfaced on her face. "Is this your atonement for making me worry?"

At that, he did the unexpected, averting his eyes and mumbling, "I guess." It was almost too timid for his temperament, the action so unlike him that Aya could not believe it. She, Aya Hoshino, had just uncovered a new side to Rei Otohata, that he was actually human -- capable of faltering and caring about what others thought.

A sweet smile played on Aya's lips. "Thank you."

Apparently, it did not take too long for Rei to recover. "Don't think I bought it for free," he said coolly, drawing the other cup of ice cream towards his side of the table, smirking. "I'll have this."

Aya looked quizzically at the chocolate-haired boy. "I thought you didn't like sweets." Rei never directly told her; she only gathered he was not too fond of sweets from many instances, for whenever she ordered dessert, he never did and even refused every time she offered some to him.

"I don't hate it."

Pondering this food for thought, Aya scooped up a snowy ball of vanilla and brought it to her mouth. The two of them lapsed into silence, chipping away at their desserts,. Rei quaffed rather than ate the pink soup that was formerly strawberry ice cream in a matter of seconds and the rest of the time, patiently waited for Aya to finish. Aya put down her spoon, hitting the bottom of the cup some ten minutes later, and Rei instantaneously quit drumming his fingers on the table.

"Shall we go?"

"Uh-huh," Aya nodded. However, she did not budge from her seat when he stood up; only regarded Rei with another amused countenance, head tilted at an angle. "Rei," she called gently. Rei only stared as Aya plucked two sheets from the napkin holder and held them out. "You better wipe off that pink mustache."

The first moments were of delayed reaction; next was of embarrassment he was quick to mask with the stoic composure so characteristic of him. Aya did not miss a thing.

"Thank you." Rei said somewhat restrainedly. Nevertheless, he took the napkins and calmly wiped his mouth clean.

Aya picked herself up, stringing her bag through her arm. "Let's go." Soon, they exited the cafeteria, ascended the stairs, crossed the lobby, and walked past the glass doors of the main entrance, where Aya stopped short of the steps.

"You know, Rei," Aya began, while dropping down, at a whim, on the topmost step. Rei did not follow suit, standing still somewhere behind her, listening intently. "The other day, I was walking along the pathway to the side entrance of my college when some girls blocked me. Would you laugh at me if I tell you that, at first, I thought they were your fan girls? You know how they're everywhere, even around campus. But I was wrong. They were actually members of a university-based performing group. One of the girls asked me if I loved to sing and dance. I told her I was bad at both and the girl threw me a skeptical look. 'Are you really or are you just being modest and shy?' What she said made me laugh. Honestly, I am. Yet she wouldn't seem to believe me. 'Well, if you change your mind, Miss, just come sign up with us. We'll just be here, recruiting new members until friday.' She wouldn't let me pass through without taking one of their flyers and actually, I still have it here with me." Aya thrust her hand into the left pocket of her coat and a blue piece of paper emerged along with her hand when she took it out.

Aya felt him move nearer, jumping when she heard his voice so close to her. "Are you asking me for advice or have you already decided on your own?"

She whipped her head to the side, almost falling backwards to see Rei squatting beside her, their faces only a few inches apart. Yet again, there was that mocking smirk she positively hated. It possessed, no, Rei did, a confidence and bravado different but somehow similar to that of a certain sunstreak-haired friend of Aya's. She would not say it out loud to anyone, but she envied their type and wished to be like them. They were individuals who would not let their thoughts be dictated by others. They made their own decisions and if they could not, it was not an excuse to cling unto others. After all, everyone had free will to choose for themselves. _Rei, you're teaching me to be more independent, aren't you? _

"Who said anything about asking you for advice, Counselor Otohata," retorted Aya sulkily. "I already signed up this morning, for your information."

They gaze at each other eye for an eye until, "Hn. Thought so," grunted Rei as he rose to his feet. Then, he lent his hand to help boost up Aya.

"Well, I need go to the library now and you still have your part-time job."

Aya had already gone down the steps. Yet, backtracking to where he stood,...

_You ought to be more assertive, Aya._

"Next time you do decide to treat me some ice cream, I want strawberry, okay?"

And she bewildered him by dragging down one of his shoulders so that they were level with one other and on his defenseless cheek, planted a kiss so light.

-----

If you think it was somehow winding and rife with, out of character moments, then that's how it is. It's hard enough to keep the story in one long continuity. I didn't want to chop it off into so many parts. Furthermore, It really took me a long time before I got into the groove. The beginning took me almost three days just to lay out. I cannot exactly call this a one-shot but it's not so much of a multi-chapter either. This first chapter focuses on Aya, her thoughts, and her feelings. Next part, and it may already be the conclusion, will be all about Rei. A third chapter might be dedicated to what others think of them. I dunno. So there, please drop a review and tell me what you think of this. It's been around half a year since I last wrote a fic. This Gals! fic is the first thing that got me out of my slump and your reviews will greatly help in encouraging me to continue. Thanks.


End file.
